Bezejmený kůň
Král Akron Whiteleon je nejvíce známý jako král míru. Za jeho vlády totiž lidstvo poznalo nejdelší mír se svým okolím. Přesto ani Akron se nevyhnul menším potyčkám. Většina z nich byly jen politického ražení. Ovšem lidstvo kromě orků má ještě jednoho hlavního nepřítele. A to totiž samo sebe. Ano Akron, ačkoliv to není tak známé, vedl tichou válku proti banditům. A jako každý král, musel v bitvách míti koně. Whiteleonské stáje vždy nabízely přeberné množství těch nejčistokrevnějších ořů. Polokrevníků i plnokrevníků. Přesto na žádném znich nikdy nejel. Nikdo neví jak to udělal. Ale jednoho dne odešel do lesa po svých a vracel se na neosedlaném, už od pohledu divokém koni. Oř černější než noc jen oči výhružně červeně žhnuly. I dojel Akron na tomto koni až k městkým branám kde z něho sesedl. Kůň neohlížeje se na krále se v tu chvíly otočil a odběhl zpět do lesů. Od té doby, kdykoliv měl jít do bitvy na koni, jen na něm. Podle některých, si tohoto koně od bohů vymodlil jiní přísahaly, že král si koně přivolává písknutím a ten poslušně přiběhne z lesů. Vždy jel bez sedla. To se nelíbilo šlechtě. Údajně tak král ukazuje chudnutí země. Přesto se Akron nenechával rozhodit... Až jednoho dne, při loveckých slavnnostech bylo králi sedlo přiděleno. Král odmítal, ale nakonec pro nátlak okolních rodin oře osedlal. Vyjeli na lov. Když vtom se ozval královský roh. Když se ostatní k němu sjeli, král seděl na zemi pod stromem a sedlo opřené o kmen stromu. Král o tom nemluvil a ani se nehodlal bavit. Někteří tvrdí že ho pustil, jiní že mu utekl. Král již jiného oře nikdy nechtěl. Inu nakonec nic zvláštního. Dokud se však Akron nezačal chovat pochybně. V noci se vytrácel z hradu. Přes den nemluvil víc než bylo nutné a chodíval brzo spát. Ale i tyto rozmary krále by se daly přehlídnout, ale jen do doby než služebný údajně viděl, jak král Akron chodívá na háj. Zde sedával a čekal. Na co nikdo nevěděl. Až jednoho večera si služebný počkal. Ke králi přistoupil ze stínu, téměř odnikud, bíly oř. Nehorázně podobný tomu prvnímu, ale byl bílí. Král si sním začal povídat. Ale jakoby sním skutečně mluvil, jako by od koně dostával odpovědi. "Šílený král" šeptalo se všude, služebnictvo se stranilo, vojáci byly zdrženlivý k jeho rozkazům. Král i přesto noc co noc trávil na hájku s koněm sněhobílím, jehož hříva ve větru vlajíc se mírně kroutila. A každou noc ho vždy nějaký zvědavci pozorovali. Jednoho úplňkového večera následovalo krále dvě skupinky vojáků. Jedna dvojice si sedla naproti třetímu vojákovi. Skryti houštím a šerem večera pozruvaly krále. Bohužel pro třetího vojáka, bylo posledních pár dnů dost sucho a tak veškeré větve byly suché a křechké. I šlápl voják na větvičku malou, jenž podním praskla hlasitě. Ohř otočil svou hlavu směrem k němu a kolem se zvedl vítr... I sám král se zděsil a odstoupil dobrýho metru. Voják strachem z prozrazení zůstal stát bez hnutí a mlčel jako by hlasu neměl. Bíla hříva oře začla se barvit do červena až posléze přešla do tmavé černé. Oči se mu rozžhnuly jako když zapálíte svíčky a a chladnou červenou barvou zářily jako dva krvavé diamanty. I zařechtal a postavil se na zadní kopajíce předníma nohama vysoko do vzduchu. Dopadem na zem ozvalo se zadunění až se země pod dvojcí otřásla. A poté ticho... nikdo ani nedustal. To ticho až mrazilo v zádech, ani hlas větru či lezení mravců slyšet nebylo. Žádná sova se ze stromu nevznesla prostě ticho. Ticho následovala až do chvíly kdy si oř odfrknul a z houští se mu dostalo dopovědi... Dlouhý zařechtání a pak se zněho vynořil další bílí oř. Došel až k černému koni a uctivě se mu uklonil. Poté se uklonil králi a otočil se směrem k dvojci. Ti přísahaly že se jim díval přímo do očí a že skrze jeho oči poznaly že je to jejich spolubojovník, který dokonce za ně plakal. Ale fakt že to byl on si uvědomily až ve chvíly kdy se otočil a noze měl stále navlečený kus vojenské zbroje... S panickým strachem rychle utekly. A tak do dnes se tu někdy kolem toulají oři s žhnoucíma očima u míst kde se pravděpodobně staly koňmy. Nikdo však už dlouho žádného nikde neviděl. Podle některých pověstí se vrátí až na trůn se usadí král, jehož moudrost mu umožní snimy mluvit jako to bylo u Krále Akrona.